A voice messaging service allows a caller to leave a voice message destined for a called party on a messaging server. The called party can thereafter consult either vocally, or visually, the voice messages which have been sent to him. Today, the possible interactions for a called party on a voice message left by a caller are limited.
Document US20040042595 A1 proposes a method allowing a caller who has left a voice message on the messaging facility of a called party to modify the voice message previously left if the caller has an identifier of the voice message left.
Document EP1117242 A2 proposes a method allowing a called party to send a caller a voice response to a voice message left by the caller.